Opowieść o miłości i nienawiści
by polak
Summary: Cody i Bailey się kochają i Zack i Maya też. Agnes chce to popsuć.


-Dzień dobry wam powiedział Moseby do wszystkich wchodząc do klasy pani Tutweiler.

- Dzień dobry powiedziała tylko pani tutweiler. Mam dla was smutną wiadomość powiedział

Moseby ze łzami w oczach .

-Co Adison pszezyła jak ją woodie przypadkowo uderzył kijem bejzbolowym powiedział

śmiejąc się Zack .

-Tak ale nie oto chodzi jutro jest rocznica śmierci mojej matki ciągnął dalej moseby.

- Twoja matka jeszcze żyje powiedział Markus czytając opium w rosole

-. I to jest ta zła wiadomość rozpaczał Marion

- !. Następnego dnia cześć kaczuszko powiedział Cody gdy spotkał Bailey

- . Rozwiązałeś krzyżówkę dźiubsku powiedziała z czułością Bailey

-. Oczywiście rozwiązałem ja miesiąc przed zadaniem odpowiedział Cody.

Patrz tam Zack Stoi w męskim kiblu zagadał Marcus Woodiego. Rzeczywiście zazwyczaj

stoi w damskim coś tu jest nie tak powiedział Markus ze smutkiem

-. Może Maya go żuciła powiedział woody z podnieceniem. Nieeee odparli obydwaj naras . Zack coś nie tak zagadali go chłopcy

. -Tak jest bardzo nie tak burknął Zack siedząc w kabinie

.- Zack wiem że cię maja rzuciła ale to nie powód żeby się smucić powiedział woody.

To nie chodzi o zerwanie powiedział wściekły Zack, A oco w takim razie burknął Markus

.

-Chodzi oto że mogę nie zdać do następnej klasy powiedział Zack z goryczą.

-O fuck powiedzieli Marcus i Woody.

-To straszne szepnął Woody nie martw się pomożemy ci w nauce dodał po namyśle

-haahahahah zaśmiali się wszyscy trzej naraz .

-Idziemy po Codiego odie zostań Zack

-. Nie mam zamiaru bo nadal mam sraczkę po tym burito powiedział z wyrazem męki w oczach zack

- Hej bracki powiedział z udawanom sympatiom Cody !

- Hej powiedział Zack z rządzą krwi w oczach

- Słyszałem o twoim małym problemie powiedział Cody.

- Małe to ty wiesz co masz powiedział z śmiechem Zack który nie mógł znieść bólu który znosił w tej chwili

- Zack ty tylko o jednym i ty się dziwisz że maja cię nie chcę wrzeszczał Cody.

- Chodziło mi o twoje IQ . Ty zbereźniku i dlatego mamusia cie kochała bardziej bo więcej pomocy wymagałeś.

- Mam większe IQ nisz Tuweiler powiedział Cody

.- Od niej nawet twuj kamieniak tim ma większe IQ wycedził Zack z pogardą że Cody się go czepia.

- To chcesz pomocy czy nie powiedział z niecierpliwością Cody .

-Tak chce bo ja i tak się źle czuje że mam takie tragiczne oceny i jak nie zdam to wrócę do Matki i będę jadł pomysł na .

-Nie dopuścimy do tego Cody prawda chłopacy.

- No wrzasnęli Woody i Markus.

- Choć masz jeszcze kupę do zrobienia powiedział Cody.

- Już zrobiłem odparł Zack wstając z sedesu.

- Noto w drogę krzyknął cicho Woody który jadł chleb z salcesonem i dżemem śliwkowym i majerankiem .

-Witajcie wędrowcy powiedziała London z korytarza

- heeej kochanie powiedział Markus czy wiesz że cie kocham dodał szybko.

- A wiesz że krowa ma sześć żołądków powiedziała London z niedowierzaniem i smutkiem w sercu.

- Krowa ma sześć żołądków ale my będziemy mieć szóstkę dzieci powiedział Markus

- Poco nam dzieciaki powiedziała London tonem Bailey która się dowiedziała że jej ukochany kogut Walter zdechł.

- Bo dzieci to symbol miłość dwojga ludzi którzy ze względu na wszystko ufają sobie bez granicznie powiedział Markus.

-Taaa możemy iść miałem sraczkę nie chcę mieć także wymiotów wymamrotał Zack.

- Dobra ja idę z moją panienkom do mojej garderoby tam gdzie nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał powiedział z rozmarzeniem Marcus

- Poza mną powiedział radosny Zack

- No tak ale będziemy udawać że cię nie ma powiedziała London z wesołym uśmiechem

-Fajnie idę do Codyego żeby mnie pouczył powiedział Zack

- Dobra pędź jak wiatr powiedziała London czytając jakąś gazetę z ciuchami.

- Hej Cody

- Hej Zack umiesz Cody powiedział z niedowierzaniem

- Tak

-Dobrze pa . Cody powiedział nadzieją że nigdy nie wruci.

Na drugi dzień

-Witajcie dzieci powiedziała Emma .

- dzieeeeeń doooo bryyy powiedzieli chórem wszycy

- Teras będę pytać jedną osobę powiedziała Emma i spojrzała na wszystkich z wyrzutem .

- Zack! Krzyknęła wyrywczo

- co się co się stało powiedział Zack co spał na ławce

- Do odpowiedzi natychmiast wydyszała nauczycielka.

- okej i wstał

- Noto nauczyłeś się zapytała tutwailer.

- Tak

- Dobrze masz szóstkę

- Że co jak ty to zrobiłeś stary spytał z niedowierzaniem Markus.

- Nie wiem mam farta odpowiedział zadowolony Zack

Następnego dnia rano

-Cody przybiegł do Zacka mam złą i dobrą wiadomość powiedział.

- Zacznij od tej dobrej Bob i Barbara nas odwiedzą odparł Cody

- Ata zła wyszeptał Zack z niepokojem.

- Agnes tesz jedzie .

-Powietrze przeszył przerażający krzyk Zacka 

-Idę się powiesić na maszcie wycharczał ze strachu Zack .

- Nie poddawaj się wrzasnął Cody z łzami w oczach wiedząc że nastanie katastrofa że nawet Zack wrzeszczy jak mała dziewczynka.

- To kiedy tu przyjadą zack wyszeptał

- Jutro powiedział Cody

- Ale na szczęście Matka nasza nie przyjedzie powiedział pocieszony Zack.

- no ba powiedział tak samo pocieszony Cody

- Hej dzieci nagle ich oczom okazała się blada chuda postać

- MAMA wyszeptali ze strachem Zack i Cody coo ty tu ro bisz

-Przyjechałam by wam niespodziankę zrobić powiedziała Carey .

- I zrobiłaś powiedział Cody z grobową miną

- Ale nie widać byście się cieszyli burknęła carey.

-Jupiiii krzyknęli równo Zack Cody i Poldek

Aty Poldek nie jesteś moim synem wrzasnęła carey

-Na razie pyszczki pożegnała ich

- Noto mamy przesrane na Maksa powiedział Zack

- noo burknął Cody

- Hej Zacusiu i Codulinku nagle zza stołu wyszła Agnes

- AAAA jak nas znalazłaś wrzasnął z przerażeniem Zack

- Miałeś opis na Nk płyne w rejs statkiem tiptona powiedziała Agnes jedząc parówkę

- Ty ją do znajomych dodałeś szepnął Zackowi srogo do Ucha.

- Ty tesz mnie masz Codulinku powiedziała Agnes

Koniec

.


End file.
